1,2, Mommy's Mad at You
by Captain Alaska
Summary: On Halloween night, Herschel and Sticky invite Rancis and Vanellope to watch the Original Halloween film at Herschel's Theatre, leaving their kids home alone. When Kevin and Lucy bring A Nightmare on Elm Street over to Ella's house, will the kids get caught watching a movie they know their not supposed to? Or will they get away with it?
1. Chapter 1

**1,2, Mommy's Mad at you….**

_Hello one and all and welcome back to another One-Shot starring the kids of Sugar Rush Parents. Ella Nougatson belongs to me. Spike, Kevin and Lucy Fluggerbutter belong to Agent BM. If you wish to use those two, contact Agent BM first. Anyways, in THIS story, it is Halloween in Sugar Rush. And there is a lemonade rain storm in the game. While their parents are off at Herschel's Movie Theatre watching the original 'Halloween,' Ella, Kevin and Lucy discover Herschel's Blu-Ray copy of 'A Nightmare On Elm Street' and decide to give it a look. Will they get caught? Or will they get Nightmares for weeks?_

_Big Shout out to Dixie Darlin for the title!_

* * *

**(Sugar Rush, Halloween)**

Ella Torvald Nougatson, the 8 year old daughter of Herschel Nougatson and Sticky Wipplesnit Nougatson, was jamming out to one of her favorite rock songs in her bedroom during a lemonade thunder storm. She picked up a hair brush and started to sing into it.

_"Rise up! gather round _  
_Rock this place to the ground _  
_Burn it up let's go for broke _  
_Watch the night go up in smoke _

_Rock on! Rock on! _

_Drive me crazier, no serenade _  
_No fire brigade, just Pyromania _

_What do you want? What do you want? _  
_I want rock'n'roll, yes I do _  
_Long live rock'n'roll _

The loud rock music alerted Ella's father, Herschel, who ceased cleaning up the living room and approached Ella's Room. He opened her door slightly, to which she didn't notice and kept singing. A sly smile crept onto his face as his daughter started dancing around.

_Oh__ let's go, let's strike a light _  
_We're gonna blow like dynamite _  
_I don't care if it takes all night _  
_Gonna set this town alight _

_What do you want? What do you want? _  
_I want rock'n'roll, Allright! _  
_Long live rock'n'roll"_

Herschel got a devilish idea and slowly tip-toed his way over to his daughter that was still oblivious to his presence. He outstretched his hand and grabbed her shoulder suddenly, "Enjoyin' the music there Ella?" He asked.

"AHHHHH!" Ella screamed in shock. The hair brush flew from her hand and landed on top of her iHome, turning off the music. She clutched her chest with her hand and breathed in and out nervously, "Papa, don't _do that!"_ She glared at him. Herschel chuckled and hugged his daughter.

"I'm sorry Ella Darlin'," he apologized and kissed the top of her head, "but I just couldn't help meself," he smiled and stood up. All the commotion attracted the attention of Sticky who walked into the room briskly with Oreo following her.

"What happened in here? I heard my baby girl scream, are you alright baby?" Sticky worriedly asked and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Herschel chuckled yet again and Ella rolled her eyes. She felt that five seconds was a long enough hug and then started attempting to pry her mom off.

"O-okay Mom," Ella said, "I'm fine, Papa just scared me that's all," she groaned while get out of Sticky's death grip. Sticky stood up and gave a playful glare to her husband who shrugged. "I was just rockin' out to Def Leppard and Papa snuck up on me," the 8 year old Aussie explained and straightened out her T-Shirt and Oreo hat. Oreo jumped up and licked Ella's face, causing her to giggle.

"Well Wipp, we better get ready," Herschel said after getting everything calmed down, "Rancis and Vanellope should be arrivin' at the theatre any minute," he checked his NASCAR watch. As Ella was playing with Oreo, her ears perked up at Herschel's comment.

"Papa, where are you and Mom goin'?" Ella asked.

"Oh, we almost forgot," Sticky laughed and patted Ella's teal hair, "your father and I and Uncle Rancis and Aunt Vanellope are going to watch the Original Halloween movie at the theatre," she explained.

"Ya just can't beat the originals," Herschel added. Their daughter smiled and and grabbed her jacket from off her desk chair.

"Alright, sounds fun Papa," she continued to smile and shut off the lights to her room, "I've always wanted to see a horror movie in your theatre," she concluded. However, she was promptly stopped by her mother.

"And where do you think you are going young lady?" Sticky asked seriously. Ella bumped into her mother's stomach and looked around curiously.

"To the theatre with you and Papa," Ella replied confused.

"I don't think so Ella Darlin'," Herschel replied, "Halloween is rated R for a reason and you are _far_ to young to watch it, even with Mom and Papa watchin' with ya," he explained. Ella pouted and put out her Basset Hound eyes.

"B-But P-Papa," she fake whined, "I love watchin' movies with you and gettin' to hear your thoughts," she begged. Unfortunately for Ella, her parents were smart. Sticky shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nope, you're staying here with Oreo until your father and I get back, and that is final," Sticky put her foot down.

"Nice try with the acting there, but your mother is right," Herschel said, "now we're gonna go. Have whatever you want in the fridge and make sure to feed Oreo," Herschel kissed Ella's cheek, "we love you Ella. And if you're good, I'll bring you back a Kit Kat," he winked as he and Sticky left. Ella's mouth started watering at the thought of getting her favorite candy. She looked at her faithful companion and scratched his head.

"C'Mon Oreo," she called and patted her leg, "let's go watch some Superhero movies and eat Cookie Dough," Ella said. Oreo barked in agreement and followed his best friend to the kitchen and dining room. "Hmm, how does Thor sound?" Ella asked. Oreo nudged the Blu-Ray case, indicting he was happy with the movie selection. Ella decided to go down to the basement to watch the movie since the basement housed the entertainment center and had a 60" Flat Screen TV.

As Ella inserted the movie into the PS4, a flash of lightning revealed a shadow standing near the basement window. "AH!" Ella screamed while Oreo growled and barked at the window. Ella grabbed a baseball bat and held it in front of her. But to her shock, a flash of bright blue pixels revealed none other than Kevin Fluggerbutter. "KEVIN! You scared me!" Ella scolded her friend.

"Haha, sorry Ella, couldn't help it," Kevin laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Ella asked, "my folks and your folks are at the movie theatre watchin' Halloween," she explained. Kevin glitched over and parked himself on the sofa. Oreo kept barking at the window, causing Ella to open said window. Spike jumped through the window and sat down next to his master.

"Hey Spike," Kevin petted his Devil Dog, "Ella, since it's Halloween, I thought I would bring this over so we can watch it," he added and held up a Blu-Ray movie. Ella gasped and dropped the remote control.

"B-But Kevin, that is rated R, if we get caught, we'll be in _huge_ trouble," Ella replied worriedly. Kevin rolled his eyes and set the Blu-Ray case on the couch arm.

"C'Mon, haven't you always wanted to watch a horror movie alone in the dark?" he tested her. Ella's eyes darted from Kevin to the copy of A Nightmare on Elm street several times. The idea _was_ tempting, but the thought in the back of her mind of her parents telling her she wasn't old enough ate at her. "Unless you're, scared," Kevin teased. _That_ did it for Ella. She loathed being accused of being scared.

"You're on Fluggerbutter, I'll bet you'll pee yourself before I scream," she stuck out her hand. Kevin smirked and shook it.

"Okay, I'll take that bet, and if I win, you have to clean my room for two weeks," the black haired son of Rancis and Vanellope grinned.

"Fine, and if _I_ win, you will broadcast this message over the loudspeakers before a race," Ella smirked. She handed Kevin a note that made the poor boy glitch in surprise.

"You want me to declare that I love Ruth Orangeboar?" He asked. Ella nodded and crossed her arms.

"I'm not backing out for anything Nougatson," Kevin glared and hit PLAY on the remote. The film started, and the two game characters and their Devil Dogs kept their eyes glued to the TV. The movie started really tense. As Tina was being stalked by Freddy Krueger throughout the classic Boiler Room, the two kids were already tense. _'SCREEECH'_ Went Freddy's claws onto the metal pipes.

"Oh man, what do you think is gonna happen?" Ella asked Kevin. The boy didn't reply, instead he bit his finger to keep from screaming. The two jumped when Freddy popped up from nowhere. Suddenly, lightning flashed and thunder clapped, scaring the wits out of the kids as Tina awoke with four deep gashes on her chest.

"Oh we're screwed!" Kevin shouted. On the wall of the staircase, lightning flashed to reveal Vanellope's shadow. The two kids turned off the TV and huddled behind their Devil Dogs. Lightning flashed again to reveal that the shadow was getting closer and closer.

"Aunt Vanellope it was all Kevin's idea!" Ella begged.

"OH WAY TO THROW ME UNDER THE BUS ELLA!" Kevin shouted. The two shut their eyes tight, awaiting the yelling of a lifetime, but it never came. They opened their eyes to see Kevin's younger blonde haired sister, Lucy, innocently standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Hey Kev, hey Ella, what are you guys doing?" Lucy asked.

"LUCY, DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!" Kevin yelled at his sister.

"Don't yell at me, I was just bored when you ran off with Spike," Lucy glared at her brother. Kevin rolled his eyes and shook his head. "So Ella, what are you and Kevin watching?" Lucy asked.

"What's up Lucy?" Ella hugged the daughter of Vanellope and Rancis. Lucy was only one year younger than Kevin, but carried all the annoyances of the younger sibling.

"Nothing, just wondering what you guys are watching," Lucy said for the third time.

"If you must know_ little sister_," Kevin gritted his teeth, "we were watching A Nightmare on Elm Street, so if you keep your mouth shut and not tell mom and dad or Aunt Sticky and Uncle Herschel, you can watch it with us," he hugged his little sister.

"Sounds good," Lucy smiled and skipped her way onto the couch. The three resumed watching the 1984 horror classic.

* * *

**(90 minutes Later…)**

"Kevin, please turn it off!" Lucy begged and glitched as Nancy was being chased around by Freddy Krueger. Kevin was frozen with fear and couldn't register any coherent thought. Ella was hiding behind Oreo whom was sitting on her lap.

"I won't be able to sleep tonight," Kevin said to himself. Just as it seemed like Nancy was doomed, the lights turned on and Sticky shouted into the basement.

"WHAT IN MOD'S NAME ARE YOU KIDS WATCHING!?" She demanded.

"AHHHHHHHH!" All three kids screamed in fear. Lucy and Kevin glitched like crazy while Ella hid from her pissed off Mother's rage. Sticky marched over and turned the movie off just as Herschel entered the basement.

"What's goin' on down here, and what are you two doin' here?" He asked Lucy and Kevin.

"Uh, um, gotta go Sir," Kevin mumbled and grabbed his sister and Devil Dog. The three glitched out of the basement and into the storm to get home.

"Don't think we won't call your parents!" Sticky shouted out the window.

"Wipp, what happened?" Herschel asked.

"Well, apparently our daughter thought it would be a good idea to watch A Nightmare on Elm Street with Kevin and Lucy," Sticky replied angrily as she tapped her foot on the ground. Herschel's head slowly turned towards his daughter. His eyes glared down at her, scaring the little girl.

"Is this true Ella?" He asked, "and don't make it worse by lying," he gritted his teeth. Ella adjusted her shirt collar and gulped.

"Y-yes Papa," she said with wet eyes, "I-I'm sorry for disobeying you," she said. "Here's the whole thing," she covered her eyes in sadness and embarrassment, "I was going to watch Thor with Oreo, but then Kevin showed up with A Nightmare on Elm Street and he talked me into watching it. I know I shouldn't have, but I wanted to prove how brave I was. And then Lucy showed up and she wanted to watch it with us," Ella finished and started to cry into her father's stomach.

"Ella," Sticky began, "we are _very_ disappointed with you," she said, "we trusted you completely to make the right choices and you blew it. You are grounded for three months. No PS4, no TV, no music, no kart, and no hanging around friends without us or their parents there, do you understand?" Sticky asked. Ella sadly nodded and started walking up the stairs.

"I'm gonna go tuck her in okay?" Herschel asked. Sticky nodded and shut off everything in the basement while Herschel followed his daughter to her room. She already beat him to it since she ran into her room and lunged onto her bed, crying. Herschel slowly walked in and sat down on the bed and ruffled her hair. He patted her back when the crying died down. "Are you aright Ella?" Herschel sweetly asked. Ella sniffled before turning over.

"*Sniff* No. I hurt your trust and Mom's trust. I knew I shouldn't have watched it, but I was so curious to see why it was so scary," Ella explained, "I'm sorry Papa!" She cried and dug her face into Herschel's stomach.

"There, There little Ella," Herschel cooed, "making mistakes are apart of life; now you know better than to watch something you're not supposed to," he explained as he hugged her, "now, did the movie actually scare you?" He asked curiously.

"Y-Yeah, I'm scared to go to sleep Papa," Ella replied and let go of him, "I'll understand if you want me to live with my mistake and not comfort me for my nightmares," she let more hot tears fall from her eyes.

"Ella, we might be disappointed, but making sure you're safe and happy is your mother and I's top priority," Herschel replied. He smiled as he tucked his little girl in before he got an idea, "I know you might be a little old for this, but do you want Papa to sleep with you if you get a nightmare?" He offered. Ella bit her bottom lip and thought about it before nodding. Herschel gladly crawled on top of the covers and wrapped an arm around his little girl. Ella leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Night Papa, I love you, and I'm sorry," Ella said as she cuddled Herschel's arm.

"Good night my sweet little girl, Papa forgives you," Herschel said sleepily and fell asleep. A while later, Sticky appeared in the room when Herschel didn't come back. She was still upset at Ella, but the sight before her melted her heart. She pecked the cheeks of Herschel and Ella and then laced a blanket over Herschel's sleeping body.

"You're such an amazing father Hershey," Sticky said before leaving the room with Oreo in tow. She was about to go to sleep when a thought crossed her mind. She pulled out her phone and texted Vanellope.

* * *

**(On the other end of Sugar Rush)**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Vanellope and Rancis shouted at their scared kids.

**The End**


	2. Bonus Chapter: Lucy and Kevin

**1, 2, Mommy's Mad at you: BONUS CHAPTER!**

_Credit to Agent BM for the idea for a bonus Chapter. You were right bro, we NEED to see exactly what happened to Kevin and Lucy after they and Spike ran away from Herschel and Sticky's house. So without Further Ado, here is Chapter 2 where Vanellope and Rancis find out what happened to Kevin and Lucy._

_Disclaimer: Kevin, Lucy and Spike all belong to Agent BM._

* * *

**(Right as Kevin, Lucy and Spike ran away from Herschel's House)**

"Don't think we won't call your parents!" Sticky shouted out of the basement window. Kevin and Lucy Fluggerbutter glitched as much as they could to get away from their Aunt and Uncle.

"If we get caught, this is all your fault!" Lucy hit Kevin on his arm as they slowed down and fast walked. The rain was still falling, soaking both children of Vanellope and Rancis Fluggerbutter and their dog, Spike. Lightning flashed and thunder clapped as the three tried to maneuver around the game to get home before their parents. A kart rolled by, its headlights illuminated the hiding spot the three were in for a brief moment. Kevin and Lucy froze and breathed a sigh of relief as Candlehead drove on by.

Kevin grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her away from the spot to get home. He decided to keep cover by crouching down and hiding behind lollipop bushes to keep covered.

"You didn't _have_ to stay Lucy!" Kevin replied at his sister as he poked his head around the castle gates to see if his mom or dad was already home. Spike sniffed around and barked to let his friends know the coast was clear.

"Woof!" Spike barked and ran ahead of the two kids. Kevin and Lucy were undoubtably afraid of their parents finding out they watched an R-rated horror movie, but at the moment, they just wanted to get inside and get warm and dry.

"Yeah well, you _knew_ you weren't supposed to watch a movie like that!" Lucy retorted as the three entered the castle and dried themselves off. Kevin took off his peanut butter cup hat and shook it dry then ran a hand through his black hair to dry it, "and you know if they find out, Mom will _kill_ you for breaking into her Blu-Ray collection and stealing that movie," she explained and parked herself in front of the fireplace to dry her blonde hair. Kevin ignored his sister's comments and checked the kitchen, the game room and Rancis and Vanellope's bedroom to see if they were home.

"Good news," he said as he sat down next to his sister with a blanket, "Mom and Dad aren't home yet, they must have taken the scenic route to get home, lucky us," he joked and wrapped the blanket around his sister's shivering body. Since she was a year older, Lucy had yet to fully harness control of her glitch. She could do a masterful job of controlling it when she was not under any stress or too hot or too cold, but this was an exception as the cold lemonade rain dripped off her skin. Her body illuminated a bright blue as she glitched a few times.

"You do also know that you left the movie at Ella's house right?" Lucy pointed out, making Kevin's heart stop, "so, Uncle Herschel and Aunt Sticky can and probably will show up here with the movie for evidence," she said and sneezed slightly. "Great, now I might get a cold," she muttered and tightened the blanket around her. Kevin groaned and rubbed his face as Spike yawned and curled up in front of the fire place.

"Lucy, you're not helping with your negative attitude," Kevin complained.

"I don't have a negative attitude Kevin," Lucy retorted, "I'm just right, and you know it," she said. Being the older sibling to Lucy, Kevin couldn't stand to see his sister cold and upset. He scooted over on the couch and wrapped an arm around her.

"Look, if Mom and Dad find out, I'll take the blame for everything Sis; you have _every_ right to be mad at me," Kevin admitted and hugged Lucy. The blonde haired little girl smiled and returned the hug. The two glitched as the door opened suddenly as Rancis and Vanellope ran inside for cover.

"Man, it's pouring like crazy out there!" Vanellope exclaimed and took off her mint green hoodie and hung it up on the coat rack. Rancis took off his brown jacket and hung it on the coat rack as well.

"I had a wonderful time though Nelly," Rancis said and kissed his wife's cheek.

"Ewww," Kevin and Lucy gagged as Rancis and Vanellope kissed each other. The latter pair laughed at their children and approached them. Spike jumped up happily and licked Vanellope several times in the face, welcoming her home.

"Good boy Spike," Vanellope said and patted his head.

"Aren't you kids up a little late?" Rancis asked as he hugged Lucy and Kevin, "and were you guys outside?" He asked, "you two are soaking wet."

"Do you two want some hot cocoa?" Vanellope offered. Kevin and Lucy nodded their heads while Vanellope and Spike went into the kitchen, leaving them alone with their father.

"So, did you kids play outside before it started pouring?" Rancis asked. The two kids looked at each other before Kevin replied to his dad.

"Well, we did go to Ella's house to play NASCAR '21 on her PS4," Kevin lied so expertly. He got that from his dad, which meant he sucked at lying. Rancis crossed his arms and stared down his son.

"Okay, I'm not an idiot son," Rancis said, a little insulted, "I believe you went to Ella's house, but not to play on her PS4, so why did you go?" He asked. Before Kevin could answer, Lucy jumped up from her spot on the couch and cuddled up to Rancis. If there was one thing that could distract Rancis, (besides Vanellope loving on him of course) it was Lucy.

"Daddy, I think the rain gave me a cold, feel my forehead please," Lucy begged and pouted. She looked exactly like her mother with the pouty look, a look that Rancis couldn't ignore.

"Of course sweetie," Rancis smiled and put his hand on her forehead, "oh dear, it's a little warm Lucy," Rancis replied and scooped her up in his arms. Before he could go into the bathroom to get a thermometer, Vanellope and Spike reappeared with four cups of hot cocoa.

"Cocoa ready!" Vanellope declared and set the tray down on the coffee table.

"Nelly, I think Lucy may have gotten a cold from the rain," Rancis explained as he sat back down with his little girl. He handed her a cup of hot cocoa, which she hesitantly took. Kevin's hand was shaking slightly as he took his cup.

"Just a little cold still," he explained as his parents eyed him suspiciously.

"Are you alright Lucy?" Vanellope kissed her forehead, "you're right Flugs, she is a little warm, let me get the thermometer," Vanellope said. The heartbeats of Kevin and Lucy intensified by the second. Both knew that it was only a matter of time before they got caught.

_'I got to know, When Can I See You Again?!'_ Vanellope's phone went off, indicating she had a text message. Kevin and Lucy's hearts stopped, knowing that there was only one person in the game that would text her.

_'Rock of Ages, Rock Ages, Still a-Rollin!'_ Rancis' phone went off, indicating that _he_ had also gotten a text message. The two siblings held each other's hands as their parents read the messages on their phones. Both Rancis and Vanellope's faces turned red with anger as they read Sticky's messages. Kevin and Lucy both glitched with fear as Vanellope and Rancis suddenly stood up angrily. Spike sensed the anger and cowered in a dark corner by himself.

**"YOU TWO DID _WHAT_?!"** Vanellope and Rancis shouted. Kevin and Lucy still glitched, blue pixels and vibrations going off around their bodies, even making the couch glitch a few times. "EXPLAIN TO US WHY YOU WATCHED A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET!" Vanellope demanded.

"N-now Mother, we can explain," Lucy cowered behind Kevin.

"YOU BETTER START YOUNG LADY!" Rancis shouted.

"It was my fault Mom and Dad, Lucy had nothing to do with it," Kevin admitted and stood in between his sister and parents.

"You better start talking Kevin, and _don't_ lie," Vanellope said through gritted teeth. Kevin breathed in and started to explain his story by the light of the fireplace.

"Here's the thing," Kevin started, "I knew you and dad would go with Aunt Sticky and Uncle Herschel to watch Halloween at Herschel's theatre, so I took A Nightmare on Elm Street from your Blu-Ray case mom," Kevin shuffled his feet as Vaenllope glared at him for stealing something of hers, "and I went to Ella's house to watch it. At first, she didn't want to watch it, but I talked her into watching the movie. And about ten minutes into the movie, Lucy came in and asked what we were watching, so I told her she could watch it if she didn't blab to you guys," Kevin finished and cowered in fear of what his parents would do.

"Kevin Fluggerbutter, what were you _thinking_?" Vanellope angrily asked and stood Kevin up on his feet.

"Obviously he wasn't thinking Nelly," Rancis replied for Kevin. "Son, you are grounded for three months for this," Rancis said in a disappointed tone. Kevin's eyes started watering, not for getting yelled at, but for the dumb decision he made.

"No TV," Vanellope said.

"No PS4," Rancis continued.

"No music," Vanellope continued.

"No, go-karting," Rancis continued.

"And, no Root Beer," Vanellope finished. Kevin's eyes started watering even more as he covered his eyes.

"Look son," Rancis said, "we still love you, we're just disappointed," he explained.

"Especially for letting your little sister watch the Movie," Vanellope added, "now it's late, both of you go to bed," she instructed and pointed upstairs. Kevin lowered his head in shame and his black hair dropped as he trudged and glitched upstairs to begin his three month sentence.

"Mom, Dad?" Lucy said as Kevin shut his bedroom door, "I don't think it's fair that Kevin gets punished and I don't," she admitted, "I chose to stay and watch the movie, Kevin didn't force me," she explained.

"We know Lucy," Rancis replied, "but you're grounded for only two months since you didn't plan out to watch it," he said.

"But, I want to be able to keep Kevin company," Lucy said, "I love my brother, and I don't want him to suffer alone," she stood her ground. Rancis and Vanellope looked at each other, trying to wrap their heads around their daughter's reasoning.

"Fine, Kevin's grounded for only two months," Vanellope said, "now get to bed young lady, before we change our minds," she instructed. Lucy nodded and glitched her way upstairs. Before she went to her room, she stopped by Kevin's and cracked open his door. He was already sound asleep, but he still whimpered.

"Don't worry bro, I got your back," Lucy smiled and shut the door silently before going to her room. Back downstairs, Vanellope and Rancis sat in front of the fire place, thinking about the whole night.

"I think we handled that well," Rancis said as he propped his head on his fist.

"Yeah, and luckily our kids listened to us, hopefully they won't do something like that again," Vanellope replied with a yawn. Rancis smirked and wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Y'know Nelly," he started, "if I recall, didn't you get busted by Ralph for watching Alien before our upgrade patch?" He joked. Vanellope froze and she turned to her husband.

"So?" she asked.

"Well, don't you think we should let our kids know that Ralph only scolded you and just threw the movie in the garbage?" he playfully smiled. Vanellope's face scowled and she narrowed her eyes at Rancis.

"How would you like to sleep right here on the couch for two months with no 'bed time?'" Vanellope air quoted bed time to Rancis.

"I'll shut up now," Rancis quickly replied and planted a kiss on Vanellope's cheek. Vanellope chuckled and thought about Kevin and Lucy.

"Yeah, they're our kids alright," she sighed and yawned again.

"C'mon Nelly, let's go to bed," Rancis said and helped his wife up.

"Spike, here boy!" Vanellope called as she put the fire in the fireplace out. Spike jumped from his hiding place and followed his master and her husband up to their bedroom.

**The _REAL_ End.**

* * *

_I hope you all liked the bonus chapter. Please __review again!_


End file.
